Variable valve activation mechanisms for internal combustion engines are well known. It is known to lower the lift, or even to provide no lift at all, of one or more valves of an internal combustion engine, during periods of light engine load. Such valve deactivation or valve lift switching can substantially improve fuel efficiency.
A rocker arm acts between a rotating eccentric camshaft lobe and a pivot point on the internal combustion engine, such as a hydraulic lash adjuster, to open and close an engine valve. Switchable rocker arms may be a “deactivation” type or a “two-step” type. The term switchable deactivation rocker arm, as used herein, means the switchable rocker arm is capable of switching from a valve lift mode to a no lift mode. The term switchable two-step rocker arm, as used herein, means the switchable rocker arm is capable of switching from a first valve lift mode to a second and lesser valve lift mode, that is greater than no lift. It should be noted that the second valve lift mode may provide one or both of decreased lift magnitude and decreased lift duration of the engine valve compared to the first valve lift mode. When the term “switchable rocker arm” is used herein, by itself, it includes both types.
A typical switchable rocker arm includes an outer arm and an inner arm. The inner arm is movably connected to the outer arm. It can be switched by a locking member, from a coupled mode wherein the inner arm is immobilized relative to the outer arm, to a decoupled mode wherein the inner arm can move relative to the outer arm. Typically, the outer arm of the switchable rocker arm is pivotally supported at a first end by the hydraulic lash adjuster. A second end of the outer arm operates against an associated engine valve for opening and closing the valve by the rotation of an associated eccentric cam lobe acting on an inner arm contact surface which may be a roller. The inner arm is connected to the outer arm for pivotal movement about the outer arm's second end with the contact surface of the inner arm disposed between the first and second ends of the outer arm. Typically, the locking member includes a locking pin disposed in a bore in the first end of the outer arm, the locking pin being selectively moved to engage the inner arm to thereby couple the inner arm to the outer arm when engaged, and decouple the inner arm from the outer arm when disengaged.
In a switchable two-step rocker arm, the outer arm typically supports a pair of rollers carried by a shaft. The rollers are positioned to be engaged by associated low-lift eccentric cam lobes that cause the outer arm to pivot about the hydraulic lash adjuster, thereby actuating an associated engine valve to a low-lift. The inner arm, in turn, is positioned to engage an associated high-lift eccentric cam lobe sandwiched between the aforementioned low-lift lobes. The switchable two-step rocker arm is then selectively switched between a coupled and a decoupled mode by the locking member. In the coupled mode, with the inner arm locked to the outer arm, the rotational movement of the central high-lift lobe is transferred from the inner arm, through the outer arm to cause pivotal movement of the rocker arm about the hydraulic lash adjuster, which in turn opens the associated valve to a high-lift. In the decoupled mode, the inner arm is no longer locked to the outer arm and is permitted to move relative to the outer arm against a lost motion spring that biases the inner arm away from the outer arm. In turn, the rollers of the outer arm engage their associated low-lift lobes. The rotational movement of the low-lift lobes is transferred directly through the outer arm, and the associated valve is reciprocated by the outer arm to a low-lift. It should be noted that high-lift and low-lift as used herein designates that high-lift encompasses one or both of greater magnitude of valve lift and greater duration of the valve being opened compared to low-lift.
A switchable deactivation rocker arm typically includes an outer arm and an inner arm. The inner arm supports a roller carried by a shaft. The roller is engaged by an eccentric lifting cam lobe for actuating an associated engine valve. Like the switchable two-step rocker arm, the switchable deactivation rocker arm is selectively switched between a coupled and a decoupled mode by a movable locking member. In the coupled mode, the inner arm of the switchable deactivation rocker arm is locked to the outer arm and the rotational movement of the associated lifting cam lobe is transferred from the inner arm, through the outer arm to cause pivotal movement of the rocker arm about the hydraulic lash adjuster which in turn opens the associated valve to a prescribed lift. In the decoupled mode, the inner arm becomes unlocked from the outer arm and is permitted to pivot relative to the outer arm against a lost motion spring. In the decoupled mode, the rotational movement of the lifting cam lobe is absorbed by the inner arm in lost motion and is not transferred to the outer arm. Thus, the associated valve remains closed when the switchable deactivation rocker arm is in its decoupled mode.
Unless constrained prior to installation of the switchable rocker arm in the internal combustion engine, it is possible for the inner arm to rotate sufficiently far so to allow the lost motion spring to become disassembled from the switchable rocker arm. In order to prevent the lost motion spring from becoming disassembled from the switchable rocker arm and to ensure that the inner arm is properly oriented for installation in the internal combustion engine, some switchable rocker arms have been designed to incorporate a travel limiter which limits the travel of the inner arm relative to the outer arm.
Also unless constrained, the force resulting from the lost motion spring acting on the camshaft through the inner arm can cause the hydraulic lash adjuster to leak down when the switchable rocker arm is in the coupled mode, thereby affecting the stiffness of the hydraulic lash adjuster and introducing mechanical lash into the valve train. In the same way the aforementioned disassembly issue is addressed, some switchable rocker arms have been designed to incorporate a travel limiter which limits the travel of the inner arm relative to the outer arm.
Examples of switchable rocker arms with a travel limiter are shown U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,544,626; 5,653,198; 6,314,928; 6,532,920; 7,614,375; 7,798,113 7,882,814. However the known travel limiters may be costly to implement, difficult to assemble, add to the number of components, and/or add to the overall size of the switchable rocker arm.
What is needed is a rocker arm which minimizes or eliminates one or more of the shortcomings as set forth above.